


A Dork Named Adrien

by Chimpukampu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien appreciation week, Adrien-centric, Bad Puns, But will be mentioned at the beginning of each chap, Comedy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dork Adrien Agreste, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Slight S2 spoilers, lots of puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimpukampu/pseuds/Chimpukampu
Summary: They loved the infamous Sunshine Boy, but there are some things about him that should remain in the dark. Here are the seven testimonies that will tell the tales of a dork named Adrien Agreste.For Adrien Appreciation Week challenge.





	1. Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I'm recovering from Pneumonia so I'm back to writing fanfics!
> 
> This chapter is a bit Nino-centric, and inspired from a hilarious Discord conversation that I had on how "friendly" Chat/Adrien was to anybody

"Nino, you're my best bro right?"

 _Uh-oh_ , Nino thought as he stared at his blond pal who was sitting queasily beside him for the last hour. He knows Adrien like the back of his hand, and the last time he asked him such question ended him throwing his fabulous headset in the Seine.

"Of course," he answered nonchalantly as cold sweat began to drip on his forehead "We're BFF right? Best Friends Forever."

He noticed how the blond model's Adam Apple bobbed on his throat when he gulped audibly. _Uh-oh_ , he thought again, _this must be bad._

"You see…Nino…"

Nino grasped the edge of the bench with his hand and braced himself for the worst.

"Is it okay if you're my male best friend?"

The bespectacled male blinked at him owlishly. Of all the things that he could say, that was the one he did not expect the most.

"Well, I am your male best friend," he told him, confusion still all over his face "What brought this on, dude?"

Adrien's gaze dropped on his lap as he began to twiddle his thumbs "Erm, I may have acquired a female best friend…?"

He tilted his head and drawled "Okay…?"

"And there are two of them."

Nino's lips thinned, and with his blank-faced expression the model began to panic "Yo – You're still my best friend, okay? One of my first friend since I started in college, and the first male friend I really like to hang out with! You're important to me, but there are these two girls that – "

"Whoa, wait – calm down, dude!" Nino slammed both of his hands on his friend's shoulder then shook him when he began to blabber nonsensical words "I'm fine, okay? I'm just shocked."

"S-shocked?!"

He wasn't supposed to laugh at Adrien's frazzled expression yet he did "I was expecting something dramatic happened that puts you into trouble, or probably you did something that could break our friendship – "

"But I did something that could break our friendship!" the blond bewailed "I have two people who could steal your best friend's status."

"Okay – first of all, I'm going to fight for my right to retain my Best Friend position," said the DJ with crossed arms "Second – you mentioned two females?"

The blond nodded profusely as he rubbed his nape.

Nino dropped his hand limply on the side "Are we talking about Alya and Marinette?"

Adrien choked his spit then sputtered "N-no, not Alya – "

"Is it Marinette and Chloe?"

"Not Chloe!"

"Marinette and someone else?"

"I did not say anything about Marinette!" he finally exclaimed with a huff.

 _So it is Marinette_ , Nino smirked mentally.

"Just to clarify, you have two girls who are candidates to overtake my Best Friend throne – "

"Well, not really overtake," Adrien corrected shyly "More like, share?"

"Dude," he shook his head with bemusement "I don't mind sharing my status with Marinette – "

"I did not say Marinette!"

"Okay - with someone I probably know and someone I probably don't know," he corrected "And if I recalled correctly, you mentioned that I'm your best male friend while these two could be your best female friend?"

The blond nodded.

"Dude," he gave him an impassive look "You made it sound like you're a sexist."

Adrien gasped with disbelief "Tha-that's not my intention!"

"I know. I'm just making fun of you," his raucous laughter earned a beady glare from the blond "Going back to your dilemma, you have two girls whom you want to string as Best Friend while the other as Girlfriend – "

"That's not what I meant!"

This made Nino frowned "You're confusing me, Agreste. Are you telling me that you want one of the girls to be superior to the other?"

"That's the problem - I don't want to." Adrien confessed sincerely "So I'm asking for your help."

"Adrien, there might be stages of friendship but that doesn't mean you can't be friends with anyone," he patted the blond's back "Friendship is not always an exclusive affair, dude. God knows you need to be toxified from Chloe's twisted company since childhood."

His friend chuckled "Thanks, man."

"Anytime, dude," Nino responded then bumped his fist "Now let's go back to the topic. You have two girls that you're getting to know – "

Adrien rolled his eyes indignantly "I already told you, Nino."

"Hey, I am your best friend, moreover best male friend, and I have the right to know the details. So, spill."

"Alya really rubbed you off, huh," the blond scowled but his friend wasn't deterred by his scary looks "Okay, so there's this girl in my work – let's call her Lady – who's a smart, brave and beautiful, who always saves me whenever I'm in trouble and lends a hand every time I'm in pinch. She cares for my well-being and always listen to my side."

"Then there's this other girl I often see after work," he went on with a dopey smile still plastered on his face "Let's call her Princess since she's literally a princess inside and out – cute, sweet, kind, courageous and looks out to everyone especially those in dire need. I tell you, she's a damn psychic! She knows what's inside my mind before I could say anything. I swear I can't keep lies with her."

Nino adjusted his glasses "Are you sure that you're asking for a friendship and not a relationship advise?"

His best friend groaned inwardly "Nino…"

"Have you ever seen your disgusting face while you're gushing about Lady and Princess? I swear that's not the look of a person who sees someone as just friends."

"They just see me as a friend!" he revolted.

"You don't."

Adrien did not correct his comment.

"To be honest, I don't see any problems befriending both Lady and Princess, and if I'm going to vouch for your description of these two girls, I could say that they were pretty nice companions," the DJ told him casually "Like what I've said, friendship is not always an exclusive affair. Unless you want to seek more than friendship – "

"In which they don't" the blond interjected.

"Whatever you say, dude," Nino snorted much on his annoyance "We both know that you're an oblivious cinnamon roll that sucks at the dating scene. You even tried to hook me up with Marinette!"

"Can we just leave the past behind? I've suffered the consequence already, and I've been trying to erase that incident from my memory!" Adrien whined while cradling his head.

The DJ simply patted his head "There, there, my little boy. Papa Nino will always be there to help you in the Romance Department."

"Shut up," he growled.

"By the way, have I met Lady and Princess in person?"

Adrien pursed a smile "Not telling."

"Oh really?" his best friend's brow perked up "Let me guess, are they petite, with bluebell eyes and has a jet-black hair tied in pig-tails?"

The blond sat ramrod straight then looked at his friend with bewilderment "Wha – How did you - ?"

"And if I'm not wrong, they both have creative streaks?"

The way his friend bobbed his mouth like a dehydrated fish told him that it was true.

"I knew it, you stupid dork!" Nino slapped his back that almost toppled him off the bench "You were trying to confuse me by making Lady and Princess as two separate people!"

"But they are two separate people!" he defended.

"No they're not!" the DJ guffawed "The way you described Lady and Princess is just like the way you described Marinette!"

Adrien felt like Nino splashed him a bucket full of ice cubes.

Gears in his head began to turn around as if rewinding some scenes from the past like an old film, combining the memories that he had with Ladybug and Marinette and comparing them together.

Until it finally clicked.

" _Mon dieu…Mon dieu_! _Mon dieu_ , Nino!" the blond suddenly stood up then hugged his best friend like a kid who won a candy " _Merde_ , Nino! You're the best!"

Nino, who was confused as hell, just went to the flow "Of course! That's what friends are for, right?"


	2. Hero/Villain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slight Plagg-centric chapter. Beware of some S2 spoilers below (Gigantitan)

"Let me get this straight," said Plagg who was pressing his nubs on his temples "You joined the Theater Club because you felt pity for the akumatized Director who wants to get enough members?"

"And the fact that the play is about Ladybug and Chat Noir!" Adrien chirped excitedly "Isn't that amazing?"

"Amazing? You call this  _amazing_?!" he shrieked loudly "Are you out of your mind?! What if someone discovers your identity?!"

The blond gently pushed the black kwami away with his index when he hovered near his eyes "There, there, Plagg. Calm down, will you? No one will discover my identity. Besides, I'm not planning to sign up for Chat Noir's role."

"What role are you planning to get?"

His Chosen answered him with a smirk.

Plagg may not admit it but he really adores Adrien. Not only he was a filthy rich kid with a heart of gold, he was also an innocent cinnamon roll who can be exploited by anyone – especially him. A simple whine of Camembert and the kid will deliver it immediately. His Chosen might complain afterward but he would shut his darn mouth once he gave him an authority to transform regardless if there was an Akuma or not.

He just didn't understand why his Chosen would waste his transformation flirting with his Lady or visiting his Princess' balcony.

Despite Adrien's teenage angst and shortcomings, Plagg likes the kid the way he loves his cheese.

 _But this_? The black kwami screamed mentally after seeing his Chosen's auditioned character on the list, _I did not sign up to put up with his shit_.

"C'mon, what's wrong with Papillion's character?" Adrien asked while browsing the dialogue scripts. He was staying near the backstage for more privacy and to give Plagg a breather, a decision he was starting to regret.

The kwami crossed his short arms then harrumphed "Would you like me to enumerate all of the bad things that Papillion did to this city and to you?"

The blond rolled his eyes indignantly "I know he's a villain – "

"So why. Did. You. Choose. That. Role?!"

"Have you seen the list of applicants, Plagg? No one wants to take Papillion's role," the blond explained, probably a thousand times already "The play will be cancelled if there's an empty slot."

"So you decided to become a hero by taking the villain's role?" Plagg sneered then flew towards the darkest corner of the room "What a  _heroic_  deed."

Adrien sighed knowing that his kwami would sulk there and act like an abandoned cat "Plagg, you – "

"Adrien?"

The blond's shoulder jerked when a familiar voice called his name. He immediately turned around and saw one of his best friend in her usual pigtails.

"Marinette?! What are you doing here?"

"I – I'm about to a - ask you the same question," she stammered at him with a blush. "W – What are you do – doing here?"

"Oh, I'm here to join the audition," he waved the script that he was holding "How about you?"

The pigtailed girl rubbed her arm shyly "Ah – uh, I – I'm here as a - a co – costume designer…?"

"Really? That's so cool!"

"Tha – Thanks! You too!" she squeaked then gesticulated "I – I mean, you cool to become a designer costume too! Ah, I mean costume designer, you, cool! Uh, you can be a costume designer too! Ehehehehe…"

"I don't have a talent to become a designer, much more a costume designer like you!" he chuckled and the poor girl blushed into two-folds "But why costume designer? I know you're up for that task but…haven't you tried auditioning for character roles? You were great when you took the role of Agent Smith."

Marinette shook her head "Ah, n – no. My a – acting is me – mediocre a – and there are lots of pe – people tha – that are wa – way better tha – than me!"

"I don't think you're mediocre, Marinette," Adrien said with a smile "To be honest, you're the best choice for the role of Ladybug."

The girl choked her spit.

"Are you alright, Marinette?"

"I – I'm fine!" she croaked, trying to calm her nerves especially when he rubbed some soothing patterns on her back "Ju – Just wro – wrong pipe! I – I'm okay now, A – Adrien. Thanks."

He stared at her for a bit before he dropped his hand on the side "If you say so."

Once she recovered her bearings, she told him: "I – I actually took the costume designer role be - because no one applied for t - the position. Co - Costumes are vital o - on every play, and i – if there's a vacant slot, t – the play might be cancelled."

"So you've heard that too, huh?"

"Y – yeah," she responded sheepishly "H – How about you? W – What role did you get?"

"I got Papillion."

Marinette looked at him. Really looked at him straightly without blinking an eye.

"Modesty aside, I've been getting the major roles every time we have short plays in our class," he reasoned, rubbing his neck incessantly "S – So why not I give the villain's role a shot? You know, to change a pace?"

"Okay...?" she drawled, with a slight hesitation on her tone.

"W-Would you like me to read some of the lines? So you can suggest if my, uh, acting skills are spot on?"

"Sure," said the pig-tailed girl then sat on a nearby chair.

Adrien cleared his throat then pulled his best menacing voice " _A man who takes his work very seriously, whose blood is boiled by the slightest shortfall. That's what I call an easy target for my dear Akumas_." he formed an imaginary ball with his hands " _Fly away, my little Akuma, and evilize him! Mwahahahaha_!"

He swore he could hear Plagg's mocking voice. So he turned another page and began to read his lines.

" _Gigantitan, je suis le Papillion_ ," he declared loudly then paused as if confused " _No, not 'Papoo'. Just Papillion. Well, you're going to be...you know, big and strong, and you'll get to do...whatever you want. But in return, you must bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous_."

His face morphed into anger " _Not sucette! Miraculous! Mi...ra...cu...lous_!"

When he heard a snort at the distance, he mentally noted not to feed his kwami anything but cream cheese.

" _Gigantitan, watch out for the very naughty Ladybug_!" he went on " _No! Stop playing! Attack the kitty cat and ladybug! Oh No_!"

Adrien stomped his foot like a kid having a tantrum " _No! Don't let the Ladybug get away_!"

Plagg couldn't help but cackle at his Chosen's theatrics. Fortunately, Marinette was too baffled to hear his laughs.

" _Ladybug and Chat Noir, Gigantitan may not have been big enough for the job, but I promise my next villain will be more than you can handle_!" the blond exclaimed as he fell down on his knees dramatically.

A few beats of silence has passed before Marinette decided to stand up and clap at his stellar performance. She wasn't sure whether to praise his villainous acting or laugh at his ludicrous performance.

"How's my acting?" Adrien asked with his normal radiant tone "Is it good?"

She cracked an awkward smile "I really hate to admit it, but you almost convinced me that you're Papillion."

He flashed her a toothy grin.

When he went home that night and interrogated by his father about his activities over dinner, he told him about his casting role as Papillion.

Gabriel, who was sipping his soup that time, choked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shortened version of my WIP fanfic I've been drafting - Adrien joined a theater club and was supposed to audition to a different role but got Papillion's instead, and when he told his father about it, he did not dissuade him. In fact, Gabriel encouraged him...to the point that he paid his son a visit as Papillion every night to help him with his acting.
> 
> So it's a really weird father-son bonding story with a funny twist.


	3. Favorite Ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an Alya-centric chapter, also known as 'How Adrien throw canons on Alya's ships'

Alya has been a Ladynoir shipper since the superheroes' first debut, and probably the main reason why she clicked with Adrien.

She really appreciates Nino's understanding every time she ranted about her Ladyblog, and also her best friend Marinette for being supportive despite her angry streak every time she attempted to cover a very dangerous Akuma attack. But with Adrien?

Adrien's a Ladynoir hardcore fan.

If she has a new scoop about Ladybug and Chat Noir's relationship, Adrien would swoon with her. If she has a new post about Ladybug, Adrien would be the first to post a comment. If she uploaded a rare picture of Ladybug or a video footage of her solo patrols, Adrien would be the first to like it.

Sometimes they would share their Ladynoir collections to each other and often give recommendation list on fanfiction titles and fanarts that they could find about their favorite ship online.

It was hilarious to admit that her top visitor and commenter was Adrien, and his username Sunshine_Boy had her stomach in stitches for weeks.

Until one day, his dedication to Ladynoir faltered.

She didn't know when exactly it happened, but she noticed that his green eyes lost its vibrancy whenever she discussed some theories about Ladybug and Chat Noir's romance. He would crack an apologetic smile then made a non-committal hum every time she talked about the duo's dating life. And when she asked him about his indifference towards their favorite ship, he would answer "I found a new ship that I really want to sail."

And that was how Alya discovered Marichat.

It wasn't a secret to her that Marinette was often rescued by Chat Noir. May it be an Akuma attack or an unforeseen accident, the feline hero would always scoop her best friend and drop her to a safer place. It was quite baffling how Chat Noir shows up out of nowhere just to be with his Princess, a moniker that Marinette hated the most.

She interrogated her best friend multiple times about their relationship and her response was always 'Chat is just a friend'. Of course, she believed her.

But when Alya received a picture of Chat Noir together with Marinette under a Parisian moonlight, she was starting to think otherwise.

"Hey Alya, what is that?"

The bespectacled brunette shrieked when Adrien suddenly appeared beside her, and made her dropped her phone. He was swift enough to pick it up before her, and too intrusive to check the image on the screen.

"Is this...Marinette and Chat Noir?" he asked as he handed her the device.

Alya nodded briskly "I'm not sure if I should post this on Ladyblog or not, but this is an exclusive scoop and I have a feeling that some media outlets will release their own version in a few hours."

"Have you talked to Marinette about it?"

"I did. I immediately called her after I received this," she replied with a sigh "She gave me free reigns since she has nothing to hide about her connection with Chat. She told me that they weren't an item and there wasn't any 'budding romances'" she made a hand quote in the air "Happening between them."

"I see."

"But we're talking about my best friend here," Alya continued "And this picture is quite incriminating to LadyNoir fans out there – and to you."

The blond covered his mouth with the back of his hand as he snickered "You don't need to spare my feelings, Alya. I already accepted the fact that Ladynoir will never be a canon. Besides, I kinda liked Marichat anyway. I'm so on the board with that ship."

 _Oh no_ , the Ladyblogger's jaw slacked as she screamed internally, _Why must I ruin my best friend's love life?_

It took Alya a month to confess everything to Marinette about Adrien's recent obsession towards Marichat. She had ice creams, chocolates and a bunch of tissues ready before she broke the news, but those heartbreaking moments never came.

"How thoughtful of you, Alya," the raven-haired girl snorted much to her best friend's confusion "I know that Adrien will never see me that way. He has an eye on someone else…and so am I."

Alya loved her best friend and will always support her endeavors. But damn it, her heart felt like it was crushed to pieces upon realizing that her Adrinette ship has sunk deeply into the oblivion.

Especially when she personally witnessed how Ladybug and Adrien cuddled together near the Seine. She even snapped a picture of it as an evidence.

"Hey, is that the one from the Akuma attack yesterday?" she almost threw her phone towards the blond when his face suddenly came into view.

"How the hell you can pop out of nowhere without making any noises?!" Alya scowled indignantly as she slipped her phone into her pocket "And yes, that was a picture from yesterday's attack."

"Can I ask for a copy?"

"Go to my blog. I already posted the picture there," she scoffed.

"But it was a low-resolution image," he complained with a childish pout "I'd rather prefer getting it from the main source. Please?"

 _Damn him and his kitten eyes_ , she grumbled mentally as she pulled out her phone and forwarded the incriminating image "Just to let you know, I'm still a hardcore Ladynoir fan so expect that I will never give you my blessing unless you're Chat Noir."

"Oh really?" Adrien flashed a lop-sided grin "We'll see about that. Hey, Marinette!"

Alya choked her spit when the blond rushed towards her best friend excitedly and showed her the so-called 'Ladrien' image "Look how cute we are!"

Marinette glanced briefly at the image on his phone screen then darted him a beady glare "I don't know why you're trying to remind me of your foolishness yesterday."

"Excuse me, it wasn't foolishness," he crossed his arms "And I bet you will do the same thing if you're with Chat Noir."

"Wha – How – " the pig-tailed girl gaped with a profused blush "I – I will never!"

"Oh really?" Adrien moved closer with a tease evident in his voice "I thought you hate liars, my Lady."

_My Lady?_

"Don't make me pound your smug face with my fist, Kitty."

_Kitty?_

The blond sighed despondently "Too bad. I kinda want you to do something on my face aside from pounding it with your fist."

"What do you mean?"

And that was how Alya lost her cool that day when Adrien swooped Marinette for a lip-lock kiss.


	4. Fashion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW in France, they call their tuxedos as smoking (same with other European countries) but I'll stick with the American English term instead to avoid further confusions :)
> 
> This chapter is about Adrien and his male classmates, 'coz canon failed to focus on their tight friendship. Also, lots of fashion tips for men…and bad puns. Slight S2 spoilers.

"You need a _what_?"

"A fashion guru, man. _A fashion guru_. One who knows about fashion," Nino told him casually "You're a fashion model so you're very much familiar with suits."

"Nino, I do Haute Couture. It's not similar with Prêt-à-Porter."

"Who cares? They're both articles of clothing anyway." Kim interjected but was nudged by Max.

"Prêt-à-Porter is a high quality, factory made fashion that is only available pre-seasonally, catering to climate and economic changes. Haute Couture, on the other hand, is a high-quality custom-fit piece made for a specific client and is regulated by a French law."

Markov settled himself on his bespectacled master's shoulder and added "Haute Couture houses are committed to present collections twice a year of at least thirty-five pieces of – "

"Will you two just stop explaining irrelevant things?" the jock scowled much to their chagrin "It's not helpful."

"Hey!"

"Can we just drop those fancy names and simply call Prêt-à-Porter as ' _ready-to-wear_ ' while Haute Couture as ' _high-end fashion_ '?" Nathanael offered, which earned a nod from Ivan.

"I'm a bit confused. I don't understand why you all want my advice," said Adrien who was scratching the side of his chin "Why can't you just approach Marinette? She's an aspiring fashion designer and she knows all about tailored suits."

"No way we will ask Marinette about this," his best friend shook his head with a grimace "Even if Marinette kept this as a secret, Alya will still be able to pull the information out of her mouth. Alya can even interrogate a mute and they will tell her everything. You have no idea how scary she is."

"I'm pretty much aware of her _cape_ -abilities."

"I'm going to let your pun slide, Agreste. Don't make me strangle you."

"Once Alya knows this," Ivan interrupted their banters "No way she will never share it with the girls, especially to Mylene."

"Or to Chloe," Nathanael added.

"Okay, I think I get what you mean," the blond model chuckled "Who doesn't want to dress to impress their girl? Am I right, Nino?"

"Shut up, you filthy rich brat."

"I don't need to dress to impress," Kim patted his chest proudly "Because Ondine is already proud of me – OUCH! Max, what was that for?!"

"Nobody wants to know your icky love story," the bespectacled boy sneered as he unrolled the magazine that he used to hit his friend's head "It's not helpful."

The boys' raucous laughs erupted when Kim's cheeks turned into an overripe tomato.

Mayor Bourgeoise made an announcement that his beloved daughter will be celebrating her birthday party in Le Gran Paris, and since it was a black-tie event, it was expected that there will be some famous celebrities, politicians and the press attendees there.

Despite the glitz and glamour, Chloe extended the invitation to her ' _peasant_ ' classmates. And of course, the class wholeheartedly accepted it.

"We better not screw this up," said Nino who was forced to slouch on the car seat as Ivan's large arm occupied almost half of the backrest "Not only for our girlfriends' sanity but also for our dignity. I bet there will be reporters there that could capture our mess and ruin our future."

"C'mon man, live a life! Yolo guys, Yolo!" answered by Kim who was sitting on the opposite side "Nobody cares if we'll do something funny there."

"No Kim, Nino's right," Nathanael defended glumly "Unlike you who has a scholarship grant, us here have to avoid any controversial issues that could reach to our prospect schools and lead them to cancel our application. Universities are quite sensitive to mass media nowadays."

Kim grumbled incoherently then slumped in his seat.

"This is a nice change of pace after our horrendous Bac," Ivan commented as he stared at the windows.

Nino groaned while cradling his head "Please don't remind me about that."

Adrien was supposed to be commuting with his friends, but when they learned about Gorilla's presence, they pleaded him to take them for a ride in his limousine.

He couldn't say no to their loud whines.

Now the six boys and a floating miniature robot – plus an undisclosed kwami in the pocket – were all cramped at the passenger's seat.

The ride to Haussmann-Saint-Lazare-Opéra was quite short. Considered as the commercial heart of Parisian shopping, this urban center is a home to major department stores and cheap deals, especially on men's clothing.

"According to the data that I have gathered last night, Manteau et Cravate sells the cheapest yet high-quality tuxedos in town," Max said as he swiped something on his phone. "They also have tux rentals too."

"I don't think I'll have another chance to wear a tuxedo after Chloe's party," Ivan mumbled, with eyes skimming on the store displays that they've passed. "As this is just a one-time event."

"You can still wear a tux on some formal occasions like weddings or anniversaries," their jock classmate supplied "We never know, Chloe might invite us again next year."

"Hmm, you might be right."

"Maman said that the jacket might not fit me after a year or two." Nathanael told them "So I'll just rent a tuxedo instead."

"So rent we shall do," said Nino, pushing the store's glass door open.

 _Shopping with male friends is way different than Chloe's_ , Adrien bemused as he observed the ruckus that was happening inside the shop. For his childhood friend, shopping means hopping from one store to another, multiple dress fittings and carrying several tote bags as they marched to another boutique.

Nino and the gang, however, prefer to stay at one place that could cater all of their needs. No window shoppings, catalog viewings, dress fittings or side trips like cafe and restaurants.

He never realized that hanging out with a group of boys for shopping was pretty straight-forward until now.

It was quite refreshing.

"What the hell is the difference between tuxedos and suits?" Kim complained as he rummaged the jackets that were hung neatly on the display racks "They all look the same!"

"Tuxedos have satins while suits don't," the blond model explained, "There are few exceptions to the rule though, but I think you'll find it _sew_ -fisticated."

He guffawed when someone _socked_ him with a pair of rolled socks. Thankfully, they were unused.

"Hey, Adrien," Nathanael called his attention behind the shelves "Which of these bow ties do you think would match on my dress shirt?"

"Bow ties?!" the jock reacted "Ew, that's for oldies! Why can't we use long neckties?"

"That depends on your jacket and shirt collar, Kim," reasoned Adrien. "Though most tuxes are best _suited_ with bow ties."

"I hope you did not say that to deliver a pun," he deadpanned.

"Hey, all of my puns are intended."

This time, it was Nino who _socked_ him with a belt.

Ivan emerged in front of them, holding two pieces of black garments "Adrien, waistcoat or cummerbund?"

"For you?"

His huge classmate nodded.

When he showed him a double-breasted coat, he answered: "Waistcoat would be _tear_ -riffic on your attire."

Ivan made a non-committal hum as he left for a dress fitting.

"Can I use suspenders?" Max asked, showing him his single-buttoned jacket with silver lapels. "What colors should I use?"

"You can," Adrien answered, "But suspenders should never be visible and must be hidden completely beneath the waist covering and jacket, so it _denim_ matter if it's a black or white."

Kim hastily shoved some lapel accessories on his face "Hey, I want a flower like what I saw on the ads! Can I use a flower on my jacket, Adrien?"

"Y – You mean Boutonnière? Of course," was his cringe reply after removing an artificial petal from his mouth "Just stick to a single flower, preferably red or white."

"Can I use yellow?"

Adrien gave him an impassive look for a moment before he sighed defeatedly. He turned his head around and noticed Nino on the other side of the room with a blanked expression.

"Hey dude, are you okay there?" he asked, tapping his best friend's shoulder lightly.

The DJ groaned inwardly "I'm having troubles on selecting tux here, man. They're all the same shade of black yet I'm not sure if any of these will compliment my skin complexion."

"I know what you mean," said the blond as he began to examine the tuxedo sets on the racks "You can wear a dark jacket and trouser to play safe, but if you're asking for my opinion, I'd prefer if you wear an off-black one. Like this."

Nino eyed the articles that he pulled out from the hanger "Are you sure about this, dude?"

"I'm a fashion guru, remember?" his friend announced proudly then flashed him a lopsided grin "I'm well _Versaced_ in this area."

"I have no idea what Marinette sees in you," he retorted dryly.

The blond crossed his arms as if offended, "There _Armani_ things that Marinette _sew_ in me. And if she knows about this, I bet she would be very _Prada_ me."

"Adrien, _no_."

Before the boys left the shop, Adrien reminded them of their shoes.

"Does that mean I can't wear my sneakers?!"

"No, Kim. You can't," the blond retorted with a straight face, "That's a _fedoral_ offense."


	5. Patrol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to make this a Choe/Queen B-centric chapter until I realized that adding Rena and Carapace here made the plot better. 
> 
> This is a pre-reveal chapter btw.

"Aren't we supposed to do patrol?" said Carapace as they observed a certain blond boy who entered the alleys.

"We are doing patrol," answered by Rena Rouge "And we saw this civilian person walking alone in the dead of the night."

"By the way, the civilian person's name is Adrien Agreste, who happened to live on that mansion," Queen B reasoned then jerked her thumb to the Agreste residence "So can we just leave him as is? Ladybug might kill us if she knows that we're not doing our job."

"We are doing our job. We are doing what any superheroes would do in this kind of situation."

"You mean spying," the Turtle wielder snorted "My, Foxy. I thought you have a boyfriend?"

Rena Rouge rolled her eyes indignantly "Just because I'm checking a boy out doesn't mean I don't love my beau. Adrien is a friend, and it's my job to look out for his safety."

Both Carapace and Queen B grimaced. They didn't know each other's identities yet, and so far, they were trying not to question the odd coincidences.

"You're the senior among us. You're supposed to be - "

"Shhhhhh." the fox wielder raised her hand to silence the blonde "I heard something."

They immediately leaped towards the alleys when a loud crashing sound caught their attention.

Rushing towards the scene with their weapons at hand, they braced themselves for the worst. What they didn't expect was to witness a sight of Adrien laughing while being tackled by a small black kitten.

Their presence was left unnoticed.

"Who's there?" the blond model asked with a steely gaze on their way as he clutched the mewling feline protectively.

"Fear not, oh good civilian," Carapace stepped out from the shadows with his hands in the air as if surrendering "We came here in peace."

Adrien's posture visibly relaxed.

"We heard a loud noise so we went here to investigate," said Rena Rouge who slapped her flute on its contraption. "We thought you were mugged."

"We weren't expecting you to be mauled by… _that_ ," Queen B emerged behind her then pointed the black ball of fur with disgust.

"Rena Rouge, Queen B, and Carapace?" he beamed with delight "Wow, I'm so lucky to see my favorite superheroes tonight!"

The trio looked at the excited blond with impassive faces.

 _We know that's a bullshit_ , they thought in unison.

"What are you doing here, mister civilian?" asked the Fox wielder "Did you know that you're already beyond the curfew hours?"

Adrien averted his gaze shyly then scratched his neck "Erm, about that…I'm actually looking out for my buddy here."

Said buddy poked its head out and mewled in delight.

"Oh, what a cute little kitty!" Carapace cooed, especially when the kitten's paws tried to bat his finger playfully "Is this the reason why you're outside the alleys?"

The blond answered him with a nod.

"Can't you just bring that…that whatever filthy being…inside your house? This place is not safe to play with your pet," Queen B frowned as she moved away from the feline.

"About that…" Adrien sighed dejectedly "Pere didn't want me to keep him as a pet."

"Let me kill your father," the blonde superheroine sneered then yelped when her ponytail was yanked by Rena Rouge. "What's wrong with you?!"

"Hold your wings there, buzz head," she chided lightly then looked at the meek boy "I hope you realized that your father sucks."

"That's the consensus, actually,"

"Your father not only sucks," Carapace growled, "He's a sick bastard and a heartless, evil jerk."

"Geez, thanks for that compassionate words," Adrien snorted indignantly then waved his hand "But don't worry guys, it wasn't Pere's intention to shun him away. He's just allergic to cats."

"Well, that's a good reason for you to keep him," Queen B declared proudly and earned a hard nudge from Rena.

"Pere suggested that I should send him to foster care, but they're all closed now," he explained sadly as he caressed the kitten's soft fur "Also, I'm starting to develop some attachment on this guy."

"Do you have a name for him?"

"Yeah," he smiled fondly "I'm calling him as Chat Noir Jr."

"Pfft."

It was Rena Rouge who broke a raucous laugh. The two, however, had to muster all of their strengths not to offend Adrien further, especially when he glowered at the mockery.

"I'm sorry, dude but – _ahahaha_ – you're just too cute for the world," Rena Rouge tried to console the offended blond but failed.

"Stop taunting him, Fox. You're only making it worse," the Bee wielder scolded, which only made the brunette to laugh more. Sighing with defeat, she asked the boy: "So what's your plan, civilian? Are you planning to camp here until morning?"

"Ah, no. I'm supposed to visit my best friend Nino – "

As if on cue, Carapace choked his spit.

" – but he's not responding to my calls so maybe he's asleep. I tried Alya – "

This time it was Rena Rouge who coughed upon hearing the name.

" – but she's not replying too. I don't think I can go to Chloe – "

Queen Bee gulped audibly on that.

" – 'coz she doesn't want me to ruin her beauty sleep. So, I contacted Marinette and she…agreed."

Technically, it was Chat Noir who contacted Marinette. His Princess didn't know that he's Chat Noir, and very much preferred that his identity would remain a secret.

Now he wasn't sure if he will release the cat out of the proverbial bag.

"Well, that's not a problem!" Carapace grinned as he removed his shield "Now hop on my back, civilian, 'coz we will take you to Marinette's place."

"Wait, _what_?!"

"Okay, I'm out," Queen B said, ready to leap away but Rena stopped her by yanking her ponytail again. She shrieked "Stop ruining my hair, you vixen!"

"You'll live, bumblebee. We're teammates here so you have no choice but to participate," Rena Rouge scoffed at her disgruntlement, then flashed the blond boy with a knowing smirk "We all know who Marinette is. We can drop you off there."

"B – Bu – But Marinette doesn't know about – EEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

Without any warnings, Adrien was swooped by Carapace while Rena Rouge and Queen B handled the yowling kitten and the discarded belongings. They didn't give the boy any chances to explain and just carried him in bridal-style to the Parisian rooftops until they reached a familiar balcony.

"My my, I can't believe you're seeing a girl behind her parents' back," the Turtle wielder teased much to the blond's chagrin. "Alone."

"I told you we're not – _wait_ , where in the hell are you going?!"

"Erm, patrolling?" Rena Rouge answered matter-of-factly "We just did what any superheroes would do to a distressed civilian."

" _Distressed_?! You guys are the reason for my distress!"

"You're supposed to thank us, not yell at us, ungrateful civilian," Queen B jeered lightly "Besides, we don't want you to be mugged while you're dropping Chat Noir Jr. – pfft - "

"Hey, don't laugh at the cat's cliché name," the Turtle wielder feigned an unamused look "You're hurting his ego."

"Hey!"

"Kitty, is that you?" a familiar yet sleepy voice sounded below.

"Adieu, Lover boy~" the brunette superheroine winked as she leaped away, followed by her two teammates.

"No! Don't leave me a –"

"I've been expecting you for the last hour…" her raven-haired squinted her eyes as she yawned "And you're – EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

The last thing that Marinette wanted to see when she opened her trapdoor was a very shy Adrien Agreste clutching a black kitten in his Ladybug pajama.

"H – Hi?"

Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen B weren't surprised to hear Marinette's bloody screams that night.


	6. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Sabine-centric chapter because we want our Sunshine to feel some motherly love, and also because of the upcoming Mother's Day this Sunday.
> 
> Advance Happy Mother's Day to all mom's out there! You guys are paw-some!

"Marinette is really a Daddy's girl," Sabine bemused as she observed her pig-tailed head daughter holding a mixing bowl carefully while Tom was pouring a hot liquid into it.

"But you know that Marinette equally loves you, right?" said Adrien who rested his head on top of his hands as he looked at the heartwarming scene.

"She can connect easily with her father, given that they're both artists, in a sense," she went on, then winced when a stainless-steel bowl was dropped on the floor and produced a loud clanking sound "And pretty much clumsy."

The blond couldn't help but guffawed when Sabine stormed into the kitchen and scolded her husband and daughter who were bathing in flour and confectioner's sugar.

Ever since they revealed each other's identities, Adrien became a common body in Dupain-Cheng's household. Sometimes he would show up during rush hours to help them manning the counter or restocking some supplies in the storage room. These were some of the things that he usually does around Marinette and her family, and even though they were very insistent to pay him for his service, he would always decline politely.

He just like spending his free time with the Dupain-Chengs.

"Why don't we go upstairs, Adrien?" Sabine said after she removed her apron and hung it on its designated rack "Let's leave these two hooligans here as they clean up their mess."

He snorted indignantly when he saw the father and daughter duo scowled at Sabine's comments.

"What's the menu for dinner?" he asked when the Chinese woman pulled out a large pot and placed it on the stove.

"We'll be making a Pot-au-Feu," was her casual reply, picking out potatoes and carrots in the pantry, "Marinette said that it's your favorite."

" _Oui_ ," he answered with a nostalgic smile "Mère often cooks it when I was young."

Sabine pulled out the meat from the fridge then placed it on the sink to thaw "Your mother must be a good cook."

"Oh no, Mère wasn't much of a cook. She can only make simple dishes," he reasoned as he took a peeler and start removing the vegetables' skins "The recipe for her Pot-au-Feu was quite simple, but for some unknown reasons, I can't replicate the taste."

"Did you double check the ingredients?"

"Several times, yes," he muttered despondently. How he wished he could cook it for Marinette.

"Then why not you do it right now?"

Adrien stared at Sabine with disbelief when she yanked him to the kitchen counter and passed the apron to his hand "Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you all by yourself. I'll just sit here and walk you through on how to make a classic Pot-au-Feu."

"Really?"

The woman chuckled when she saw how his emerald eyes glimmered with mirth "I have some fresh produce that I bought from the market this morning, so feel free to use them as you like."

"A-Are you sure?" there was a slight hesitation on the boy's voice "Pot-au-Feu will take at least five hours to cook."

"I don't see any problems with that," she shrugged nonchalantly as she glanced at the wall clock "Besides, it's pretty much early for dinner anyway."

"Bu-But – "

"Adrien," Sabine patted his back with a smile "You're not a stranger in this house. You're part of the family now."

He was mumbling some incoherent words but after few reassuring words, he began to add some ingredients according to the recipe that he memorized by heart.

The only time Adrien could visit the kitchen freely was during his father's absence, especially when he was away for a business trip. He often lounges there out of boredom, sometimes he would create several dishes that he remembered eating when his mother was still around.

He knows that his Pot-au-Feu will be edible; after all, Pot-au-Feu is one of his comfort foods. He wasn't sure if his version would meet the Dupain-Chengs' standards.

"What are you cooking, honey?" asked Tom who emerged from the bakery, and based on the colorful grimes that were stuck on his body, it was obvious that he was due for a long shower.

"You mean who's doing the cooking," his wife smirked, pointing the blond model in a pink flowery apron.

The burly baker gasped exaggeratedly, with hands pressed on his heart and sniffled "I can't wait to taste your fabulous dish, son. I'm sure we're going to have a fantastic dinner."

"I'm not sure if my Pot-au-Feu is good enough for your taste," Adrien replied meekly as he set the beef shanks and rump roast inside the pot and closed the lid "Never once have I tried cooking, not even a pot-au-Feu, for anyone before."

 _If only Mère was here_ , he thought glumly as he set his phone timer.

Tom and Sabine looked at each other knowingly before the husband went to their room for a bath.

"Woo-hoo! I'm done cleaning the floors!" Marinette announced triumphantly. Like her father, she was also covered with flour and buttercream and probably some weird sticky concoctions God knows where it came from. "What's for dinner, Maman?"

"Why don't you ask our cook?" her mother responded with glee.

Adrien tried to hide his blush when the pig-tailed girl's bluebell eyes darted towards his figure, probably scrutinizing the way he wore their frilly apron to the manner he stirs the boiling pot.

"I really want to hug you right now," she spoke with endearment "But I'm quite icky so I'll just do it after my shower."

"I'll hold on to your promise after dinner," he taunted cheekily with a wink.

"Sure, Hot Stuff."

He banged his head painfully when Marinette sauntered to the bathroom, and the hilarious sight made Sabine laughed harder.

"You're quite smitten, aren't you?" she teased after recovering her bearings.

"You have no idea," he sighed dreamily as he sat on a bar stool beside her "Your daughter is too important to me, and I don't want to ruin our friendship just because I harbored some feelings for her."

"But my daughter is very pretty, young Agreste," the mother grinned deviously "And there are so many fishes in the sea. Don't waste your time moping on impossible things. Take the opportunity before it's too late."

"Mothers are supposed to say ' _no_ ' to their daughter's suitors."

"But mothers know best." she winked.

While waiting for the Pot-au-Feu, Adrien and Sabine talked about Marinette's childhood life in Mandarin. Of course, Marinette immediately knew she was the topic of discussion despite not knowing the language. The topic snowballed into Marinette's funniest moments when Tom joined the group, much to the girl's frustrations.

The bakery was closed during Sunday, so the Dupain-Chengs were hanging out in the comfort of their living room with Adrien as they played UMS 3. As usual, Marinette obliterated them to dust.

Puns were exchanged, stories were told, random topics about the weather and Akuma attacks were discussed. Adrien had to get up and check his simmering pot every after thirty minutes, skimming occasionally if the meat was tender enough to be transferred to the bowl. Once he deemed it was done, he began straining the broth to eliminate some unnecessary fats and proceed to soften the potatoes.

"Need some help there, Chaton?" Marinette asked as she inspected the leeks, parsnips, and rutabagas that he added to the broth.

"Let this humble knight serve you tonight, my Princess," he teased playfully with a lopsided grin. His heart suddenly swelled with pride when he made her cheeks turned from light pink to deep red.

Tom and Sabine looked at the teenagers with stars in their eyes.

Five hours have passed and the Pot-au-Feu was ready to be served.

The billowing steam tickled their senses, and the rich aroma emitted from the pot made their stomachs growled with hunger. While Adrien was busy cutting the shank meat into chunks, Marinette and Sabine began to set the table for four. Tom had to go downstairs to fetch a fresh bread and a small block of butter, then prepared the horseradish, mustard and sour cream that would blend well with the dish.

Adrien eyed the Dupain-Chengs as they filled their bowls with his cooked food and was pleased to note how their reactions changed drastically.

"I love you, Sabine," said Tom as he gobbled his meal "But Adrien won the best Pot-au-Feu award."

"No offense, Maman. But Papa is right. This is the best Pot-au-Feu that I've ever tasted," Marinette added then winked at the sputtering blond.

"None taken, darlings," the Chinese woman giggled as she looked at the boy with reverence, "I think you nailed your mother's cooking, Adrien."

He waved his hand out of embarrassment "Nonsense. I've done this recipe before and I'm sure I can't copy Mère's…"

The first bite made him paused as the intense yet familiar flavor burst out of his mouth and almost rendered him speechless.

"…cooking."

There was something on the Pot-au-Feu that reminded him of the gardens, flowers, and laughter from a beautiful blonde woman as they walked on the fields of Southern France with his handsome father who was sporting a blissful expression, a sight that he hasn't seen since the day his mother disappeared.

A fresh tear has escaped from the young boy's eye as he reminisced the times his mother would cook for the family. How her smiles would light up the entire room whenever he sings praises about the food and his father, that currently cold and stoic-faced Gabriel Agreste, would hug them and kiss them and confess in all honesty that he loves them dearly and will never exchange them for the world.

"When you told me that you never cooked a Pot-au-Feu for someone before, I immediately knew the ingredient that was missing on your Mère's recipe," Sabine explained smoothly "And I believe you already know the answer."

"Today is the anniversary of Mère's...and Père was...is..." he was mustering all of his strength to keep his emotions at bay despite the tears that were welling on his blotched eyes, but when he felt a familiar thumb soothing some circular motions on the back of his hand, his dam broke _hard_.

"I just..I missed my mother so much...How I wished Mère was here..." he shuddered and sobbed violently as she clutched Marinette's hand like a lifeline "Today...today is not only...only the anniversary...of the day that I lost Mère...but also the day I lost... I lost Père. That...that father...that Gabriel Agreste that you see...you see walking on the street? That was...that was just a shell that my _real father_ left behind!"

Tom was crying silently in his seat, as well as Sabine who was reaching for Adrien's other hand.

"I - I'm sorry...I didn't mean to shout..." he sniffled, wiping his tears harshly that only caused irritation to his skin "I just...I'm uh..."

"It's alright Adrien, we understand," the woman smiled despite the quivers of her lips "Remember that we're always here for you."

"You're not alone anymore, Adrien," her husband sniffed then wiped his face with his damped sleeve "You have us. We're family, okay?"

Adrien's face scrunched again as another wave of tears leaked on his cheeks. Despite the haziness, he could clearly see the raw emotions displayed from their watery eyes.

He didn't plan to bawl himself like a toddler in front of Marinette and her family - _no_ , his new family.

When he finally recovered himself, he apologized again for his actions.

"I didn't mean to ruin your dinner."

"What _dough_ you mean, son?" Tom flashed him a toothy grin "You _butter_ eat at _yeast_ a _bite_."

His worries vanished in an instant, and with a devilish smirk he retorted "That's _breadful_!"

Later that night, when the teenagers were tasked to wash the dishes, Marinette used the opportunity to give Adrien a fiercest hug.

"Is this the gratitude hug that you promised, My Lady?"

"That," she murmured as she burrowed her face on the nook of his shoulder "And the fact that you opened up yourself tonight."

He sighed mournfully "I'm sorry if I was troubling you - "

She shook her head "No, you're not Chaton. You're not a burden. You're a family, remember?"

"Thank you, Marinette," the blond whispered as he wrapped his arms around her torso "For giving me an opportunity to know you."

"Thank you, Adrien," she replied with a squeezed hug "For letting me see your true self."

"Will you allow me to know you better?"

"If only you are going to tell me more about yourself."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Little did they know, Tom and Sabine were waging a bet as to when will Adrien become an _official_ part of the family.


	7. Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I'm finally done with this weekly prompt challenge!
> 
> And for the final chapter it's gonna be *drum roll* Marinette-centric!

If you ask a thirteen-year-old Marinette what she would like to see in her future, most likely her answers were Adrien with their three kids, a house and a pet like a hamster or a cat. But after she found out about Adrien as Chat Noir a few years later, she might answer that they will end up as best friends forever. When she realized how her assumptions wronged her, she decided not to bother with the future anymore.

For Marinette, Adrien will always be her future.

Adrien, who happened to be her first and true love, her confidant, her knight, and her partner for life, and probably more now that they were about to enter the next step of their relationship...

The sound of the apartment's front door broke her reverie.

"Princess, I'm home!" greeted Adrien as he deposited his things in the living area and entered the kitchen "Hey, are you alright?"

She cracked a smile "Ye-yeah, I'm fine. A bit peachy, I guess."

"Are you sure?" he frowned, eyeing his wife more when she averted her gaze "You were out these past few days, and you were having this weird illness every morning."

"You don't need to worry, Kitty. In fact, the doctor said – "

"Bullshit," he muttered under his breath, and the frustration that he was emitting prompted Plagg and Tikki to leave the room in silence "You should have let me accompany you to the hospital. What if – "

 _Here we go again_ , Marinette thought as she rolled her eyes indignantly.

" – you have a disease that needs to be cured immediately? What if it was too much stress? I love your dedication, but you were abusing your body – "

"Adrien, I am fine – "

"- and you were skipping meals! What if you collapsed in your office and no one will be there to help you and then – "

_Oh, for the love of –_

" – you fell down to the floor and hit your head and worse if something fell over and you – "

"Adrien Agreste!"

He immediately stopped blabbering.

"I'm not dying, okay?" she said sternly while pinching his lips with her index and thumb, and his shoulders visibly deflated when he finally absorbed her words "And no, I am not sick and  _don't you ever dare_  mentioning my work ethics because I never poked you every time you pull an all-nighter checking your students' grades."

Adrien wrapped his hand around her wrist as she released her fingers that was preventing him to speak "Sorry...?"

She scowled more when her husband flashed his lopsided grin, prompting her that he was in a playful mood.  _If that's the case..._

"So can you just quit that protective streak of yours? I'm so hungry right now," she bemoaned dramatically.

He laughed at her antics – and will always be – as he began setting up the table.

"Katsudon for dinner?" the blond bemused at the steaming plate of fried pork cutlet topped with curry "Do I have to cheer you or something for good luck?"

"Something like that," she winked then pulled a chair "Can you get something for me?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"I have a bun in the oven."

Adrien, who did not get it at first, really went to the kitchen and open the oven door "I don't see anything in..."

Marinette had to stifle her giggles when her husband rushed towards her and wrapped her in his fiercest hug.

"Re-really? Whe – When? A – And how did you – "

"This morning," she smiled with tears at bay, and when he released her from the embrace she could see his watery green eyes "I'm two months along,  _mon Minou_."

"Pregnant," he muttered in disbelief, stared at his beautiful wife with wonderment then moved his gaze to her flat stomach "We're pregnant."

She chuckled when his hand tentatively reached her stomach "And we might meet our baby this August."

"Baby," he uttered the words like it was foreign to his mouth. "Our baby."

"Yes, Daddy."

"Daddy?" he choked as his tears began to fall "I'm going to be a Daddy?"

Marinette nodded briskly, cupping her husband's face with her hands as she spilled her own happy tears.

"Bu-but I thought it will take us longer?" he went on without removing his gaze from his wife's face "We recently stopped using contraceptives, and it was just one time, and – "

"I'm not sure about the reason behind, Kitty. Maybe because we're lucky...?"

"Of course," he chuckled, allowing his wife to wipe his tears with her thumbs as he did with hers "You're Ladybug. Speaking of which..."

Adrien stood up promptly "You're not allowed to do patrols."

"Oh, C'mon – "

"Hear me out, Marinette," he sighed, pulling a chair beside her "I love you so much, and I don't want to see you in harm."

"I'm just pregnant, Adrien, not an invalid."

"Ugh, I know you will say that but that's not my point. I'm doing this not only for your safety but also for our kitten."

"Kitten?" her brows perked up "Did you just call our baby a kitten?"

"Why not? We are talking about Chat Noir's baby."

"And also Ladybug's baby."

"I don't care if it's a Baby Bug or a cute little Kitten" he leaned towards her to peck her lips "We are going to love them wholeheartedly."

"We are going to be miraculous parents."

"You bet we are, my Lady."

Marinette pulled him closer then rested her head on his shoulder "I love you so much, Adrien."

"I love you too, Marinette," her husband smiled, wrapping his arms around her torso "And thank you for making me the luckiest guy in the world."

"I have a request for you, Kitty."

"Anything for my beloved Princess."

"Can you promise me not to teach our child some puns?"

Adrien only made a non-committal hum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese believed that eating Katsudon before exams will bring good luck, because the word 'katsu' means 'win/to win'

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on my [Tumblr](chimpukampu.tumblr.com) for more ML-related content


End file.
